Life in Darkness
by bad13
Summary: A year after the Nero mission, the Enterprise crew thought they were safe. John Harrison, a fugitive, is on the loose. Join Jim, Jasmine, and Spock as they face the most dangerous man Starfleet has ever met. Will they succeed, and will Jasmine and Spock's relationship be in jeopardy? Spock.OC Take place during Into Darkness. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek or its characters. Only JJ Abrams does. I only own Jasmine Kirk. **

**Chapter 1**

Commander Jasmine Thalia Kirk was in the shuttlecraft with Hikaru Sulu and Commander Spock, waiting for Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard McCoy to get the natives away from the active volcano. Jasmine was looking at a photo of her, Spock, and their 12 months year old baby boy, Grayson. Jasmine and Spock left Grayson with Admiral Christopher Pike, a father figure to Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Sulu yelled in her ear. "Did you hear me? Captain and McCoy lead the natives away from the volcano."

Jasmine jumped out of her seat and headed towards Spock, who was getting suited up to go down the active volcano.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" Jasmine asked.

"That will be illogical since I'm already suited-"

"I'm just suggesting, Spock." Jasmine smiled and kissed him on his helmet. "Be safe. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Jasmine! Let's go!" Sulu called out to her.

Jasmine want back to her seat and pulled the lever down so Spock could be sent down the volcano. Sulu was steadying the shuttlecraft so Spock could make a safe landing. But the terrible moment happened when Spock's line broke and he landed on a rock.

"Spock!" Jasmine yelled through the conn. "Are you alright?"

"_I am surprisingly safe."_ Spock answered.

Jasmine turned to Sulu. "Sulu, we have to get him back."

"The heat is too strong for this craft. We have to go back to the Enterprise."

"And leave him down there?!"

"It's the only way." Sulu looked at Jasmine with guilt. "I'm sorry, Jasmine."

Jasmine turned back to the conn. "Spock, we're going back to the Enterprise. We'll get you back."

Jasmine jumped out of her seat and took her clothes off.

"Jasmine, get ready to swim." Sulu said, in his swimsuit.

"I'm ready." Jasmine said.

Jasmine and Spock jumped out of the shuttlecraft and into the water. They swam until they saw that Enterprise in view. They went onto the bridge just in time before Jim, McCoy, and Scotty came in.

"Captain on the bridge." Chekov announced.

"Commander." Jim said to Jasmine. "Get a over channel on Mr. Spock."

"The heat is over frying his conn, but we still have contact." Jasmine answered.

"Spock?" Jim called to him over the conn.

"_I evacuated the device, Captain. When the countdown is complete, the reaction will render the volcano."_

"That's going to render him in there." McCoy said.

"Are there any use for the transporter?" Jim asked.

"Negative, sir." Sulu said.

"Not with the magnetic filed." Chekov said.

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it."

"Maybe if we could use direct line-"

"We're talking about an active volcano. Sir, if that thing erupts, I can't guaranty we will withstand the heat." Scotty said.

"I don't think we can maintain that kind of attitude." Sulu said.

"_Our shuttle was concealed in the ash clouds. The Enterprise is too large. If utilized the rescue effort. It will be revealed to the endangered species."_

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there got to be an exception." Jim said.

"_None. Such action violate the Prime Directive."_

"Shut up, Spock. We're trying to save you god damn it!" McCoy said.

"_Doctor, the needs of the many out way the need of the few."_

"Spock, we're talking about your life! You have a wife and a son waiting for you!"

"The rule cannot-"

Spock was cut off. Jasmine felt like she was about to cry. She wasn't ready for Spock to die. They have a son waiting for them on Earth. She can't be a single mother yet. Not now, not ever.

"Spock!" Jim yelled. "Try to get him back." Jim said to Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and headed towards Uhura.

"Nyota, please try to contact Spock." Jasmine begged Uhura.

"On it."

Uhura and Jasmine are best friends. Uhura knew what Jasmine was going through. Out of the corner of Jasmine's eye, she saw Jim, Scotty, and McCoy headed towards the turbo lift.

"Where are they going?" Jasmine asked.

"They're going to beam Spock up." Sulu answered.

"How?"

"By getting out of the water."

"What?! But they aren't supposed to see us."

Sulu shrugged and moved the Enterprise up the surface. After a few minutes, Jim came on the conn.

"Spock is safe." He said.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Tell Commander Spock that he will be in serious trouble when we get back to Earth. And that he will be sleeping on the couch."

**Well, this is the first chapter of Life in Darkness. I hope you all liked it and will support this story until the end. I could not wait for the DVD to come out, so I just did this chapter to see how it will go. And I want to thanks Dottz271 for the title idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the Enterprise crew arrived on Earth, they settled in at their homes. Jasmine refused to talk to Spock, so she headed towards Admiral Pike's office. Jasmine knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Good afternoon, Admiral." Jasmine grinned.

"Good afternoon, Commander." Pike also grinned.

"And hello to my special boy." Jasmine cooed to Grayson, who was on the floor playing with a starship toy. "Did you behave?"

"He was an angel. You and Spock made a wonderful son." Pike said.

"Thank you, sir." Jasmine shyly said.

Jasmine noticed that Pike had something on his mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Your brother." Pike answered.

Jasmine nodded. She knew what is going to happen. Jim violated the Prime Directive. "I understand sir. I will make my leave."

Jasmine walked out of Pike's office and saw Jim and Spock. Jasmine ignored the both of them and continued walking while holding Grayson.

"What's her problem?" Jasmine overheard Jim asking Spock.

STID

When Spock arrived at Jasmine and his apartment, he saw her dancing with no music on and Grayson clapping and laughing.

"What is going on here?" Spock asked.

Jasmine glared at him and left the room. She was already mad at him from what he did before, but Jim called her and told her that Spock filed a report. Jim is no longer captain of the Enterprise.

Jasmine lay down on their bed, facing away from the door. She felt Spock laying down behind her on the bed.

"What did I do?" Spock asked.

"You don't care." Jasmine mumbled.

"I don't care about what?" Spock asked.

"You don't care about your life, my life, or even Grayson's life. Do you know how scared I was?"

Spock looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"You can't even say anything." Jasmine hoped off the bed and headed for the door. "Oh and by the way, why the hell did you file a report of Jim? Damn it, he saved your life!"

Spock tried to say something, but again, he couldn't. Jasmine headed towards the front door with Grayson.

"Where are you?" Spock asked.

"I'm going to Uhura's. Have fun sleeping alone. Say bye bye to your daddy, Grayson." Jasmine hold up Grayson's hand and wave.

"Have fun, Spock." Jasmine closed the front door.

STID

"He just doesn't know how much it hurts." Jasmine said to Uhura.

"Jas, you know how he is." Uhura said, playing with Grayson.

"Yeah, but he's half Vulcan. His human side should care. He has a wife and a son that loves him." Jasmine shed a tear. "You know, I always wanted to know if he even wants more children." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Aw sweetie." Uhura leaned over and hugged Jasmine. "You and Grayson can sleep here tonight."

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled.

STID

The next night, all the admirals and top officers were at the San Francisco Headquarters. They were going over the attack that happened in London. Jasmine walked with Jim to the elevator when Spock called out to Jim.

"Captain."

"Don't call me Captain, Mr. Spock. I'm not captain anymore. But I think you know why." Jim said.

"Captain-"

"Don't call me that."

"…Jim, you violated the Prime Directive."

"I saved your life, Spock. The less you can do is to help me out."

Jasmine stood in the back of the elevator and listened to them. When the door opened, she rushed out of the elevator and took her seat in the conference room. Unfortunately, she sat next to Spock while Jim sat next to Pike. Jasmine wasn't paying any attention to Admiral Marcus about John Harrison. She was stealing glances at Spock. She finally paid attention when she heard Jim saying that there was a reason why the high officers were in the conference room.

A red light flashed through the window and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked. Jim stood up and walked towards the light.

"Everybody move!" Jim yelled to everyone when the person started to fire.

Spock threw himself over Jasmine to protect her. Jasmine saw everyone dying or wounded. Jasmine and Spock saw Pike on the ground, wounded, but at that moment, the person fired and hit Pike. Jasmine cried and tried to get to him. Spock dragged Pike behind a wall and laid him down.

"Chris, please don't die!" Jasmine yelled/crying. "Please! I don't want you to leave me! I can't do anything without you! "Jasmine hunched over Pike and cried even more.

Jasmine felt Pike's arm wrap around her body. She stayed like that until she felt Jim behind her. She looked up at him and cried more. Christopher Pike was like a father figure to both Jim and jasmine. Pike looked at them both one last time and died.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I have not been updating on this story. I have been really lazy and I had writer's block.**

**Chapter 3**

Spock carried Jasmine back to their apartment. Jasmine was too tired to even walk. Spock asked Uhura to keep Grayson for the night. He gently put Jasmine on the bed and undressed her. Jasmine looked at with sadness in her eyes.

"Spock, what will happen now?"

Spock looked at her. "I do not know. Jasmine, you need to sleep."

"Okay." Jasmine nodded and fell asleep instantly.

STID

The next morning, Jasmine woke up before Spock and got dressed. Jim told her that the _Enterprise _was going to go after John Harrison. Jasmine thought it was a suicide mission to go to the Klingons, but Jim was captain again.

Jasmine walked out of the apartment and headed towards Uhura's. The both of them had to leave in a few hours and Jasmine wanted to say goodbye to Grayson.

"Jas, where is Spock?" Uhura asked.

"I…left him at our apartment." Jasmine mumbled.

Uhura gasped. "How could you leave him there? He should at least say goodbye to his son."

"He should have thought of the when he almost killed himself."

Uhura glared. "You are impossible."

Jasmine walked over to Grayson and picked him up. "Grayson, I, and your father, have to leave for a few days to catch a bad man. Grayson, I love you so much." Jasmine kissed him on his forehead.

"Who is going to look after Grayson?" Uhura asked.

"Surprisingly Admiral Marcus wants to look after him." Jasmine answered.

"I wonder why?"

"Who knows?" Jasmine shrugged.

Jasmine gathered Grayson's things and headed towards Admiral Marcus's office.

"Knock knock." Jasmine said, walking in Admiral Marcus's office.

"Well hello Commander Kirk." Admiral Marcus smiled. "And this must be Grayson."

"Yeah." Jasmine shyly said.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry about what happened to Chris."

"Thank you." Jasmine nodded.

"Jasmine, I know you need to leave in a few minutes, but I want to talk to you."

"Of course sir."

"As you know, your brother wants to go and execute John Harrison from the Klingons."

Jasmine nodded.

"I want you to be careful. Going to the Klingons isn't going to be easy." Admiral Marcus began to walk towards the different ships on his shelf.

"Jasmine, take a look at my new ship." He pointed to a mini version of a starship. "The USS _Vengeance_. The fastest ship in Starfleet."

Jasmine had a bad feeling in her soul about Admiral Marcus. "I have to go, Admiral Marcus. I left a few notes and phone numbers in something happens to Grayson." Jasmine stood up and left.

STID

She met up with McCoy, Jim, and Spock at the shuttle. McCoy, Jim, and Spock sat on one side of the shuttle while Jasmine sat on the other side. She saw McCoy scanning Jim because he missed his physical. She looked out of the window while Jim and Spock talked about John Harrison. Jasmine looked up when she saw a young woman walking towards Jim and Spock.

"Captain Kirk?" she called out. "Science Officer Wallace . I've been signed to the _Enterprise _by Admiral Marcus." She handed Jim her PADD. "These are my transcripts."

"You requested a additional science officer, Captain?" Jasmine and Spock asked at the same time.

Jasmine turned away from Spock and looked out of the window.

"I wish I had." Jim looked at the PADD. "Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Doctor and applied Physics. Specialized in advanced weaponry."

"Impressive." Spock said.

"Thank you." Carol said.

"A redounded now that I am back on the _Enterprise_."

"And yet, more the merrier. Have a seat Doctor." Jim said.

"Thank you." Carol smiled and sat between Jim and Spock.

Jasmine grunted. "That's all we need. Another blonde for Jim to look at." She mumbled.

STID

Jasmine was happy to be back on the _Enterprise_. Jasmine, Spock, McCoy, and Carol followed Jim to the Engineering area. They saw Scotty arguing with a man.

"Report to the bridge." Jim said to Jasmine and Spock.

"But Captain-"

"Report to the bridge, Commander." Jim interrupted Jasmine.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Captain."

Jasmine walked towards the turbo lift with Spock behind her.

"Commander Kirk." Spock began to Speak.

"Oh, so now since we're on board the ship, you think it will be okay to talk to me formal?" Jasmine glared.

"Where did you send Grayson?"

"Now you're thinking about our son?" Jasmine asked sarcastically. "I took him to Admiral Marcus."

The turbo lift opened and the both of them walked onto the bridge.

"Hey Sulu, Chekov." Jasmine smiled and waved.

"Hey Has."

They talked for a few minutes until Jim came on the bridge.

"Ensign Chekov, you are now moved to Engineering. Commander Kirk, you are now moved to Navigator."

"And why is that, _Captain_?" Jasmine asked.

"Scotty quit." Jim answered.

Chekov got up and moved to the turbo lift and Jasmine sat in the Navigator chair.

"This is Captain Kirk." Jim said over the conn. "Captain Pike was commander of the Enterprise, but now…he's dead. So, the Enterprise is the only one to go to the Klingon's territory and bring back a fugitive, John Harrison. Let's get the son of a bitch. Kirk out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I hope you know what you are doing," Jasmine told Jim at the captain's chair.

"Jasmine, we already talked about this," Jim nonchalantly said.

"No! You talked about this while I followed you like a obedient bitch," Jasmine glared. "I had to leave my precious behind so I can take care of you."

"You didn't have to come you know," Jim looked at her.

"I had to. After Chris died…I didn't want the same thing happen to you and Spock."

Jim took pity on Jasmine.

"Jasmine-"

Everyone on the ship jerked forward.

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine asked.

Jim walked up to Sulu to ask what was wrong.

"Engineering manually gone out of warp, Sir," Sulu said.

Jim hit the conn, "Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"_Sorry sir, but I don't know what happened,"_ Chekov responded.

Chekov continued to talk about what happened.

"Mr. Sulu, time our destination."

"Twenty minutes, Sir," Sulu replied. "That's twenty minutes in enemy's space."

"Alright. We better hop to it," Jim turned to Jasmine, Uhura, and Spock. "Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain?"

"You're coming with me to Kronos," he looked at Uhura. "How's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, Sir. But it's good," Uhura said.

"Commander Krik, what about you?"

"The same," Jasmine replied.

"Good, you two are coming with me," he walked to Jasmine and Spock. "This will not be a problem, working together?"

"Absolutely not," Jasmine replied, ignoring Spock's stare then walked off.

**STID**

Jasmine, Uhura, Jim, and Spock walked towards the shuttle. Jim talked to the two additional away team members, while the other three went to their stations.

"I have attempted a life on the planet," Spock told Jim. "That is most likely John Harrison."

"Mr. Sulu, I think we got out man. Tell him we mean business," Jim told Sulu over the conn.

The team entered Kronos atmosphere.

"We will arrive in three minutes, Captain," Spock informed. "It will be unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculated the odds that he will attempt to kill us at 91.6%."

"Fantastic," Jim replied.

"I bet you don't care about dying," Jasmine said, looking straight forward.

Uhura, Spock, and Jim looked at her.

"I'm sorry Commander, but I didn't hear what you-"

"I didn't say anything," Jasmine interrupted Spock. But Jasmine couldn't help it, she had to say it. "Actually I would be happy to speak if you are willing to listen to me."

"Guys-" Uhura tried to prevent the conversation from happening.

"Commander, I prefer to discuss this in private," Spock said.

"You prefer to not discuss this," Jasmine said.

"Are you really going to do this now?" Jim asked.

"Whenever I required your undefined attention- I'm sorry, Captain. Just give me two seconds- You didn't think about us. What it will do to me if you died, Spock. What it will do to me and Grayson. Don't you care about the both of us? You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one upset with you. The Captain and Lieutenant Uhura are too."

"Don't drag me into this," both Uhura and Jim said. "She's right," the both of them said again.

"You are suggesting that I do not care about dying is incorrect," Spock said to Jasmine. "You miss understand. It is true that I choose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his unconsciousness and experienced what he felt the moment of his passing. Anger, confusion, loneliness…fear. I had experienced those feelings before. Especially the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling more than I choose never to experience again. Jasmine, you mistaken my choice not to feel. As a reflection of my not caring. Well I assure you that the precisely the opposite. Jasmine, I love you and Gray so much."

It was silent in the shuttle for a few seconds until something hit them.

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked.

"We are pursuit by a D4 Klingon vessel," Spock answered.

"I thought the sector was abandoned," Jim said.

"It must be a random patrol," Uhura said.

"Hold on," Jim said, steering the shuttle.

"This ship does not have capability," Spock informed Jim.

"Give me all six fuel cells," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

Jim kept on steering the shuttle so it won't get hit.

"They're closing fast baring 285," Uhura said.

Jim saw a small gap ahead. "Right there! We can lose them there."

"Are you crazy?!" Jasmine asked. "We can't go in there."

"Are you suggesting utilize the passage between the approaching structure? This ship will not fit," Spock said.

"We'll fit," Jim said.

"Captain, we will not fit."

"We'll fit! We'll fit!"

The ship went in the gap sideways. With a few bumps, they made it out.

"I told you we will fit," Jim told Spock.

"I'm not sure that compromise."

Jim stopped the ship. "Any signs of them?"

"No, which worries me," Jasmine said.

"We lost them," Jim said.

"Or they're jamming our scanners," Uhura said.

"Or we lost them."

Jim continued to fly the ship until three Klingon ships stopped them.

"They are ordering us to land," Jasmine said.

"Captain, they are wondering why we are here," Uhura told Jim. "They will torture us or question us and they are going to kill us."

"So we come out shooting," Jim said.

Jasmine got out of her seat and went to Jim. "We are outnumbered. Out gun. There's no way we will survive if we attack first. You brought Lieutenant Uhura and I here to speak Klingon. Let us speak Klingon."

Both Jim and Spock didn't want to let them go to the Klingons, but they didn't have another choice. The ship landed on the ground and Jasmine and Uhura walked out.

**[I don't know what the conversation in Klingon was so I have to skip it. I'm sorry****]**

Jasmine and Uhura was speaking to the Klingon while Jim was ready to shoot. He almost shoots when the Klingon grabbed Jasmine's and Uhura's neck, but someone beat him to it. While the Klingon was distracted, Uhura stabbed him in the leg and fell to the ground.

Jasmine was running, dodging, and hiding from the Klingons. She saw Jim on the ground and ran with Uhura and Spock to get him. They were watching John Harrison taking on the Klingons.

After the little battle, John walked towards them.

"Stand down," Spock ordered.

"How many torpedoes?" John asked.

"Stand down!"

John shoots his gun and hit Spock's gun. "The torpedoes. The weapons you threaten me with in your message. How many are there?"

"Seventy-two," Spock answered.

John let go of his gun, "I surrender."

Jim looked at him then stood up. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." Jim started punching John.

"Capatain!" Uhura yelled.

"Jim!" Jasmine yelled. "Stop!"

Jim stopped and got up.

"Captain?" John mumbled.

Jim walked away from him. "Cuff him," he told Spock then went back to the ship.

**STID**

**I am finally back everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, but I will now. And I am sorry that this chapter isn't good.**


End file.
